deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2: On Your Own
'On Your Own'is the second chapter of Dead Space 3. Plot In the second chapter, Isaac Clarke, attempted a blind shock to the planet of Tau Volantis. Isaac is accompanied onboard by Captain Robert Norton, John Carver, and the minor characters pilot Rosen, and navigator Locke. The Eudora is heavily damaged and ultimately destroyed after unknowingly flying right into an automated mine field on the outskirts of the cluster of debris. All of the crew survive the incident however by launching themselves into space with an emergency module. Onboard Isaac is able to explore the USM Eudora before it reaches Tau Volantis along with John Carver. After walking onto the bridge the ship exits shockspace and is taken out by the mines. Then after flying through the debris fields Isaac and others must make their way aboard the CMS Roanoke, a derelict ship orbiting Tau Volantis. Summary Isaac wakes up aboard the USM Eudora sometime after their blind shock away from New Horizons lunar Colony. John Carver is sitting at the end of a medical table you are lying on and becomes short with you after Isaac thanks him for saving him and questions the photo Carver carries around of his family. Captain Norton comes over the intercom soon after and instructs Isaac and Carver to report to the bridge of the ship because they will be arriving soon. As Isaac and Carver move through the ship Norton explains Ellie's mission and her location supposed location. Isaac reaches the bridge. The ship is still in transit and Norton orders pilot Rosen to count down their arrival. Immeateli after their arrival Rosen has to quickly dodge heavy debris floating in front of the ship. Hovering above the planet is a torn moon as well as the flotilla. When Locke scans for Ellies ship, he gets nothing but multiple transponders from the Sovereign Colony warships in orbit and an S.O.S from the CMS Roanoke. Norton orders them to proceed ahead until he mistakens automated mines for locator beacons. Unable to evade, their ship is hit by several mines and starts falling apart. Isaac must then travel through the heavily damaged ship and get the EVA suit before manually launching the escape module that is aboard that carries Locke and Rosen. After being forcefully jettisoned from the Eudora she is quickly engulfed in flame and Isaac must fly after the escape module along with Norton and Carver dodging mines and other debris until they reach the CMS Roanoke. Enemies Automated Mines DS3-Chapter2.jpg Trivia *There are random ammo packs and med packs in the hold where you wake up aboard the USM Eudora. *You cannot gain the EVA suit until the ship is hit by mines. *This is the first chapter in the game that a Zero G environment is used. Videos Dead Space 3, Chapter 2 On Your Own (No commentary)|Walkthrough Dead Space 3 Walkthrough - Chapter 2 On Your Own (Part 2)|Walkthrough Sources http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BTGGarAd6M Category:Dead Space 3 Chapters